


Something In The Water

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, click the discord link or i’ll be sad :(, here we are ig, i told ny’all i was gonna write a matsuhana like 6 months ago and well, sexy times babes cause what’s matsuhana without sex, sting rays are the best exhibit in the aquarium i will fight you on this dont test me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hanamaki went for the sting rays and came out with the sting ray caretaker.





	Something In The Water

**Author's Note:**

> most of my recent titles have lowkey been meme references, this one is that one “they’re turning the frogs gay” meme bc thats a big fave, here’s the matsuhana i promised back when i was writing what if fnfjsjf i am not human and do not adhere to deadlines ever

Makki flopped onto his couch and sighed in relief. 6 hours waiting tables and being on his feet until 11:30 was exhausting and he was ready for a nap. He closed his eyes and passed out immediately. 

After dozing on the couch for a couple hours, Makki sat up, woken from his slumber abruptly, and confused as hell. His phone was buzzing loudly and obnoxiously on the coffee table and he groaned when he saw who was calling. Reluctantly, he picked up. 

“Why are you calling me?” he said, voice rough. 

“Hi, hi! I’m going to the aquarium and I want you to come with!” came the entirely too cheerful voice. 

“God, Oikawa, is the aquarium even open? What time is it?”

“Yes, they’re open, they’re doing a seal show at 3:45! It’s one, by the way. Come with me, please Makki? Up and at ‘em, kid!”

“No. I want to nap.”

“They opened a new sting ray exhibit~” 

Makki paused as he walked to the kitchen. “Did they really or are you lying to get me to come?”

“Would I lie to you?” Makki scoffed. “They really did I promise! Please come, I want you to meet Iwa-chan.” 

Makki threw his head back and exhaled loudly through his nose. “You’re buying me dinner.”

Oikawa squealed on the other end. Makki moved his phone away from his ear. “I’ll meet you at the station in 20!”

There was a click and Makki sighed, setting the phone down and putting the bowl of instant oatmeal in the microwave and went back to his room, pausing to listen for the shower, which was running, which meant his roommate was home. 

He knocked on the door. “Hey, ‘Kaashi, I’m going out with Oiks, I’ll see you for dinner.”

“Bye, have fun!” Akaashi called. 

He moved away and went to his room, picking his outfit out and getting dressed. He pulled on his favorite long sleeved black shirt and ripped skinny jeans, slipping on a black windbreaker flipped his Hello Kitty snapback on backwards, called a goodbye to Akaashi and went out the door locked it behind him. 

<< walk faster dipshit >> Oikawa texted and Makki snorted and kept his leisurely pace as he walked towards the station.

Coming up the stairs two at a time, he caught sight of Oikawa’s perfectly styled chestnut brown hair and snuck up behind him and threw his arms around his neck and leaned into him, laughing at Oikawa’s shriek of surprise. 

“God, took you long enough. If we hurry we’ll have time to stop by the sting rays.” Oikawa slapped his arms and Makki stepped away. 

They stepped onto the train, chatting quietly and playing on their phones. When they reached the aquarium, Oikawa gasped and sprinted towards a buff and angry looking guy. 

“Iwa-chan!” he cried, throwing his arms around the guy, Iwa-chan, who took a step back to balance against Oikawa’s weight. 

Makki took his time catching up to them, ignoring Oikawa’s gestures to move faster. He stepped up next to Oikawa and threw an arm over his shoulder, popping his gum. 

“This the infamous Iwaizumi?”

Oikawa nodded eagerly. “Makki, this is Iwaizumi Hajime from volleyball club. Iwa-chan, this is Hanamaki Takahiro, my best friend from high school.”

Iwaizumi stuck his hand out and Makki released Oikawa to shake his hand. “Sorry you have to suffer through volleyball with this asshole,” he said, tone teasing. 

Iwaizumi shrugged. “He’s a good setter, makes up for his shitty personality.”

Oikawa whined and Makki cackled, shaking his finger in Iwaizumi’s direction. “I like you already.” 

Oikawa pouted as Iwaizumi pulled out his wallet to pay for his ticket. As Oikawa said to Makki, “Just for that we’re not going to the sting rays,” he watched Iwaizumi hold up two fingers for two tickets. Makki grinned to himself and then replied to Oikawa. 

“Oh me, oh my, whatever shall I do?” he said mockingly. “It’s not like I can’t just walk away from you or anything. Yeah, can I get one student ticket?” he handed the money over to the teller and took his change and ticket, then turned to slap Oikawa’s wallet out of his hand and saw that Iwaizumi was handing the other ticket to him. 

He was standing an inch away from Oikawa, and Makki didn’t catch what he said, but he snickered as Oikawa’s cheeks turned pink. Oikawa heard him snicker and whipped his head around to glare furiously at Makki, who just smiled back as innocently as possible. 

He stepped past them and skipped a couple steps before turning and calling out a “Let’s go see them rays, babey.” 

Oikawa pointed at him viciously. “Your ray rights have been revoked, little boy.”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “Nah, I’ve gotta stop by and say hey to Mattsun.”

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with betrayal in his face. “Iwa-chan how could you?”

Iwaizumi put up his hands. “Hey, I keep promises.”

Oikawa crossed his arms and sulked as Makki laughed and skipped towards the sting rays. 

He went eagerly through the hand washing station, immediately stepping to an empty corner and sticking his hand in. Quietly and patiently, he kept his hand still in the water, wiggling his fingers slowly every few seconds. Within minutes, 3 sting rays came up to him and began pushing at each other and his hand to get him to pet them. 

He smiled, perfectly content with their soft, slimy skin against his fingers. Oikawa came up to him and plunged his hand in to pet one and scared one of them off, so Makki slapped him with his other hand, sending him back to Iwaizumi with the message to go to the seal show without him. 

He stood peacefully with the stingrays, the 3rd one having returned, chasing kids and their parents off with dirty looks and nasty glares, for at least 30 minutes, and by then had about 5 of them in his corner, letting him stroke them gently. He leaned over on his elbow and putting his chin in his hand. 

Someone came up next to him and he lifted his head to glare at them and came face to face with a guy with thick eyebrows and hazel eyes watching his hand and the sting rays. He watched the guy watch him for a minute and then the guy looked at him.

Suddenly Makki was faced with his heart pounding in his ears. The way the guy was looking at him was so soft and Makki felt something in his chest wrench. What the fuck was that, he thought as he and the guy stared at each other. 

The guy opened his mouth and Makki’s eyes immediately shot to his lips, which looked really soft and why oh why was Makki thinking about that. 

“They really like you,” he said and Makki finally, finally, saw his nametag - Mattsun - and his aquarium uniform. 

Makki looked at the sting rays and watched two of them fight over his hand. “I guess so. It’s probably because I don’t slap the water like the kids,” he said, looking up to see a kid doing exactly that. 

The guy, Mattsun, shrugged. “They’re picky about who they let pet them, those three in particular. Watch.” he lowered his hand into the tank and Makki watched as he did the same thing he’d done, wiggling his fingers slowly, and one of the rays came over and bumped his hand, then lifted its wing and splashed Mattsun. He had his other hand up as it splashed him again, blocking his face. As it lifted its wing to splash him a third time, he gently grabbed it between his fingers. 

“Stop that. I told you, I did it for your own good and I’m sorry.” he let the wing go and it glided back to Makki, who set his other hand in the water to pet both sting rays. 

The sting ray that splashed Mattsun bumped against Makki’s hand and he gave it a soft pat with his finger. “Is he being mean to you? Poor baby, being bullied. Its okay I think you’re fabulous.”

Mattsun snorted. “Like Lola needs to be coddled. She’s a spoiled brat.”

Makki gasped dramatically. “How could you! She’s too pretty to be spoiled, aren’t you?” as if to prove Mattsun’s point, Lola chose that moment to splash Makki. 

“Ah,” he said, shaking his hands dry and wiping his face. “It seems I’ve been bamboozled.”

Mattsun threw his head back and laughed, full and deep. Makki’s traitorous heart went doki-doki and he shook his head and gave a smile to Mattsun. 

He stuck his hand out after wiping it on his jeans. “I’m Hanamaki Takahiro. Sting ray whisperer and unfortunate third wheel.”

Mattsun slapped his hand into Makki’s. It was big and warm and Makki imagined it around his throat for a brief second before shoving that image deep down. “Matsukawa Issei. Sting ray caretaker and off the clock.”

“Living the dream, aren’t you?” Makki said as he pulled his phone out and sent a quick text to Oikawa about dipping out and still owing him dinner regardless. He glanced up to catch Mattsun’s gaze lingering on his face.  


“Just about. I’m really craving some ramen, aren’t you?”

Makki raised his eyebrow. “I could go for a bowl, yeah.”

Mattsun’s smile was slow and lazy. “Good thing I know a good place a train stop away.”

Makki checked his phone to see a text from Oikawa that said << GO FOR IT HES VB >> 

“It’s a great thing I’ve been released from third wheel duty and am totally free for the rest of the day.”

Mattsun’s smile got a little brighter. “Meet you here in 5.”

Makki nodded and waved. He stroked the sting rays for a few more minutes and then washed his hands and leaned against the railing and texted Oikawa and Akaashi. 

To Oikawa he sent: << if i dont text you by 10:30 call the cops on this guy >> 

To Akaashi he sent: << heyo met someone while out with oiks, may need you to clear the apartment for the night >> 

The texts from both of them were immediate, and similar. The gist of both was “get that dick!” Makki snorted and tucked his phone back in his pocket. 

He looked up, pulling his hat off and running his fingers through his hair, tugging his hat back on. As he settled the hat, he saw Mattsun come out of the back room and Makki gave him an appraising up and down look. 

He was out of those khaki uniform shorts that did not do his long legs justice, unlike the jeans he was in now, his striped t-shirt pulling tight across his chest and hugging his biceps as he shrugged his jacket on. He wasn’t big and beefy like Iwaizumi, but he definitely didn’t miss gym days and Makki could easily picture him throwing him over his shoulder or supporting his weight against a wall. 

Gods, Makki, we’re being extra gay today aren’t we? He shook his head at himself and smiled at Mattsun as he walked up to Makki. 

Mattsun pulled his phone out and typed something in. “That ramen place is a train ride away, that okay?”

Makki laced his fingers behind his head. “Yeah. Better be as good as you claim.”

Mattsun chuckled lightly as he kept pace with Makki. “I think dessert’ll be better,” he said, voice low.

Makki tilted his head to look at Mattsun out of the corner of his eye. Mattsun was looking straight ahead, eyes on the crowd. As Makki studied the slight upturn of his lips, he watched Mattsun’s eyes drift lazily towards a tiny girl at the exit of the aquarium. The upturn of his lips went wider and turned into a genuine smile, crinkling his eyes at the corners. 

“Ay, Kana! I’m out for the day.”

The cute little brunette whipped around, ponytail swinging behind her. “Oh, Issei! Aw, you’re going already?”

Mattsun slung an arm over her shoulder, leaning down to reach eye level with her. “Yeah, it’s been quiet today so they cut me free. I’ll see you next Tuesday though.”

She slapped playfully at his chest. “I’d better! I guess this means we’re rainchecking on dinner plans?”

Mattsun straightened, arm slipping off her shoulder as he turned back to face Makki, a slight tilt to his head and a hungry slant to his smile. “Without a single regret. See you Tuesday, Kana.”

Makki waved his fingers delicately at Kana as she flicked her eyes towards him and winked. 

Mattsun was already through the gates and waiting for him, leaned against the railing with his hands shoved in his front pockets, head tilted back. Makki slid his eyes up and down Mattsun’s sleek figure and turned to grin cheekily at Kana, sending her a wink back. 

He stepped up to Mattsun, who tilted his head down to look at Makki with sleepy eyes. He slouched away from the railing and leaned towards Makki. “Ready for the best ramen of your life?”

Makki mirrored him and shoved his hands in his back pockets, their elbows bumping. “That’s debatable. My friend Daichi makes a mean tonkotsu ramen. Gonna be hard to beat.”

Mattsun smirked. It seemed a permanent feature on his face, that smirk. Makki didn’t mind. It made for an interesting look, those sleepy eyes and that sharp smirk.

As they walked, Makki found his thoughts wandering. I’ll bet he kisses slow and lazy, he thought, the way he does everything else. 

“-can I call you that?” Mattsun’s voice cut through his thoughts. 

Makki turned his head. “Uh, sure.” he might not have heard the question, but he usually went for things, no matter how dangerous they might be. 

Mattsun gave him another smile as they stepped off the train. “Great. You can call me Mattsun or Issei, whichever you prefer.” he held his hand out to Makki.

Makki tilted his chin up a few centimeters to make direct eye contact. He laced his fingers into Mattsun’s and smiled sweetly. “How about I call you mine?”

Mattsun’s fingers tightened briefly around his, and he stared blankly at Makki before throwing his head back and bursting into that deep, full laugh. He laughed for a few moments, Makki chuckling along with him, and then he tugged Makki out of the station. 

Makki caught a soft, “You can call me anything you like, Hiro,” thrown over Mattsun’s shoulder. 

Ah, Makki thought, so that’s what he asked. He smiled and let Mattsun tug his hand closer. 

They walked side by side, hands swinging between them, chatting about jobs and college and other things, and Makki’s hand felt significantly colder when Mattsun let go to open the door. 

He stepped inside and Mattsun crowded up behind him, slinging an arm around his shoulder and held up two fingers for the hostess. She grabbed menus and sat them in a cozy little booth and they sat opposite each other, knees bumping and long legs tangling. Makki ended up with his legs crossed and pressed between the warmth of Mattsun’s. The warmth was pleasant, and much needed. The restaurant was chilly, and Makki quickly tucked himself into his jacket, gladly accepting Mattsun’s that was passed over the table. 

They ate their ramen, stealing bites from each other and chatting amiably, with plenty of banter. As they neared the end of the meal, there was a slight tension in the air. Makki sighed and shifted his legs against Mattsun’s, grabbing his attention. 

“So, just to make sure we’re on the same page, my place or yours?”

Mattsun raised his eyebrows. “For dessert? Or that lovely sexual tension that’s been hanging around since I saw you?”

Makki smiled, and leaned forward, arms on the table. “Take your pick, Issei.”

Mattsun left money on the bill and stood up, shrugging into his jacket that Makki passed back and holding out his hand again. “My place, for both.”

Makki felt his heart pound. The hand meant something different this time. No going back now. He took a deep breath and grabbed Mattsun’s hand, letting him pull him up. 

He did it slowly, pulling Makki up and into him, and before Makki knew it, Mattsun dropped his hand to settle his fingers around Makki’s waist. 

Makki slid one arm around Mattsun’s waist, tucking his fingers into Mattsun’s jacket pocket. Mattsun’s fingers squeezed Makki’s hip a little tighter, and Makki leaned his head against his shoulder. 

The whole thing was sickeningly domestic, and Makki’d never been one to be domestic or romantic, but something about Mattsun and his warmth made Makki look forward to dessert more than sex. 

“My apartment is just around the corner. What do you want for dessert?” Mattsun’s voice was soft and his body pressed against Makki’s was so warm it lulled Makki into a peaceful state. 

“Cream puffs sound wonderful,” he murmured, spreading his fingers to allow Mattsun’s between them in the warmth of his pocket. 

He heard Mattsun chuckle, and give his fingers a little squeeze. “Good thing I have some in my fridge.” 

Makki hummed and the rest of the walk was done in silence. Makki was sleepy as they walked up the steps to Mattsun’s apartment. Mattsun wiggled his fingers free to pull his keys out and open the door. 

Makki shifted loose from Mattsun’s arm around his waist, stepping inside the apartment with a murmured greeting and bending down to pull off his shoes. As he straightened and shrugged out of his jacket, Mattsun’s body heat came up behind him and he was being wrapped in it. 

He leaned his head back and was met with soft lips at the corner of his jaw. He hummed and tilted forwards, twisting in Mattsun’s arms, bringing his hands up to rest on his chest. 

He was nose to nose with Mattsun, who was looking at his lips. He flickered his own gaze down, and then looked up to make eye contact with him, reveling in his pretty hazel eyes. 

“I thought we were having dessert. You can’t just leave a guy hanging when you promised dessert.”

Mattsun inched ever closer until his breath was brushing Makki’s lips with every word. “This is dessert. For me.”

Makki didn’t get a chance to retaliate before Mattsun pressed their lips together, softly. 

His lips are soft, Makki thought as he parted his lips just a little. Mattsun’s tongue slid into his mouth and he lost his train of thought. 

He was so lost in the way Mattsun was kissing him, lazy and soft, that he didn’t even notice he was being pushed deeper into the apartment until his back bumped into door and he pulled away to gasp a breath. 

Mattsun trailed his tongue over Makki’s pulse and hummed softly as he opened the door and gently pushed Makki into the room. He slid his hands under Mattsun’s shirt, untucking it. He held back a groan as he traced his fingers across Mattsun’s stomach, enjoying the way his muscles tensed under the touch. 

Mattsun gave his chest a light shove and the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he sat down with a soft thump. 

Mattsun’s fingers were still holding his jaw, so he was forced to look up at Mattsun, who smiled softly and then let go to yank his shirt over his head, mussing his curls. Makki hummed appreciatively, letting his fingertips trace down Mattsun’s abs to the waist of his jeans, where Makki let his fingers dance across the button. 

Mattsun sighed and then tugged at the collar of Makki’s shirt, forcing his attention up. 

When Makki met his eyes, Mattsun crooked his finger. “Strip.”

Makki raised an eyebrow. So that’s how they were going to play. He smirked and pulled his shirt over his head, discarding it somewhere on the floor. Bratty tendencies could wait, he thought, kicking out of his pants and underwear. 

Mattsun shoved his own pants down, and then pushed Makki further onto the bed, settling himself between his thighs. 

His fingers slid over Makki’s skin gently, and his eyes locked with Makki’s as he pressed his thumbs into the space between his hip and his dick. Makki shivered, hips twitching. 

Mattsun didn’t pussy foot around, leaning across Makki to grab the lube and a condom. Makki opened his mouth to comment on Mattsun’s apparent eagerness and was silenced by a finger against his lips and Mattsun’s sleepy gaze burning a hole in him. 

Without a single word spoken, Makki understood what Mattsun was saying. He nodded, and let his tongue flick against Mattsun’s finger. 

Mattsun pressed his finger against Makki’s tongue as he pushed a lubed up finger into him, making Makki sigh around the finger in his mouth. 

Mattsun made quick work of stretching Makki out, all soft touches and gentle strokes and warm kisses. 

Finally Makki was panting and pushing at Mattsun with a desperate, “I’m ready, damn it, Issei!”

Mattsun slid his fingers out and leaned up to give Makki a soft kiss. Makki leaned into it, fully expecting the same gentleness as everything else. 

Needless to say, Makki was not prepared at all for the roughness with which Mattsun thrusted in, causing him to cry out into Mattsun’s mouth. 

Mattsun kept the pace fast and rough, and Makki enjoyed every damn second of it. 

He always hated being treated delicately. 

After several minutes of moans, whimpered calls of “Issei,” and rough thrusts, perfectly aimed to his prostate, Makki came with an aborted scream, digging his nails into Mattsun’s shoulders and clenching down on him, body spasming. 

With a low grunt and a half moan of “Hiro-” Mattsun came, hips jerking through his orgasm. 

Panting, Mattsun pulled out of Makki, slipped off the condom, and flopped on the bed next to him. 

Makki slapped his hand against Mattsun’s chest and sat up gently. “I haven’t had sex that good in, like, ever.” 

Mattsun chuckled, tying off the condom and tossing it into a trash can next to the nightstand, and then laying his hand over Makki’s softly. “I’m glad you liked it.”

Makki twisted to look down at Mattsun’s face. “Did you?”

Mattsun’s eyes flicked up from their hands. “Did I what?”

“Like it?”

Mattsun’s mouth curved into a soft smile. “Would you mind leaving your phone number with me? I think I’d like to be able to contact the guy who stole my heart.”

Makki’s cheeks flushed as Mattsun wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him down against him. 

“I can do that,” he whispered, melting into the soft kiss Mattsun placed against his hair. 

Thank god for sting rays.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so! here’s this 19 page bs , i want to say that ba-bam i am so proud to have finished this i have come to terms with myself on several things and personality traits, and i also just started my first year of college ! so there’s a lot different, im not saying i dont have time, if anything i have too much, but anyways, i have! these lovely people who inspire me to write even if its absolute crack, in our Kamafuta discord server (link at the bottom) where i’ve made several wonderful friends and met my lovely girlfriend, i honestly enjoy being a part of this fandom so much more since i joined the server, and we love new people so dont be afraid to click that link (copy paste if you cant click) or message me on tumblr !! much love, xoxo, kitten <3 
> 
> https://discord.gg/XSqkKZV


End file.
